1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag device and to an occupant protecting device that has the curtain airbag device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a curtain airbag, there is known a structure having a wide strap that is deployed in a substantially triangular shape as seen in side view (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-020719). In the deployed state, this wide strap connects the front pillar and a seam portion that is between a main chamber and a front chamber. In this structure, the front chamber is kept away from the side window by the wide strap that has been deployed.